This invention relates to video camera brackets commonly used for supporting a hand-held camcorder in front of the viewer""s eyes when observing an object, and more particularly to a modular collapsible video camera bracket that may be assembled into several configurations for supporting video camera accessories, as well as providing several options for supporting the video camera while observing a video target.
Video camera brackets are known in the art and may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,025 issued Mar. 30, 1999 to Paul K. Hart for xe2x80x9cFrame Assembly for Supporting a Cameraxe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,317 issued Jul. 28, 1998 to Charles E. Robinson, Sr. for xe2x80x9cShoulder Carrier for Cameraxe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,011 issued May 5, 1998 to John F. Nicolaci for xe2x80x9cCamera Stabilizing Mechanismxe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,010 issued May 5, 1998 to Michael T. McCumber for xe2x80x9cCamera Supportxe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,784 issued May 7, 1996 to Andries L. Pretorius for xe2x80x9cCarrier Device for Carrying and Holding Appliancesxe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,136 issued Jul. 26, 1994 to John H. Rudolph for xe2x80x9cSupport Apparatus for an Optical Instrumentxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,753,778 issued Jul. 10, 1956 to John M. Tolcher for xe2x80x9cAdjustable Camera Supportxe2x80x9d.
Typically, such prior art patents or inventions limit the number of camera accessories they will hold, in addition to the camera. Further, they limit the carrying conditions available either by one or both hands, and are bulky and expensive.
The preferred embodiment of the invention provides a video camera bracket having a modular design which can be broken down and laid flat for storage. The various components have dimensions that nest inside one another for compactness.
The preferred bracket is designed to hold the new, small camcorders directly in front of the user""s eyes as the camcorders were designed, or offset. Placing the accessory bracket on the forward part of the main bracket permits the camera monitor to swing out without interference. The tripod base can be used for non-hand held shooting, or for setting the camera on a tabletop, for desktop editing. The bracket components have wide surfaces for attaching Velcro fasteners. The bracket can be held in several different ways, for either left or right eye shooting, or with the monitor open.
Still further objects and advantages of the invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art to which the invention pertains upon reference to the following detailed description.